1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a die package structure, particularly to a die package structure using a molding compound that has protrusions to replace a spacer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional die package structure. The die package structure 1 comprises a first substrate 10, a first die 11, a sub-package 12, a spacer 13 and a first molding compound 14. The first die 11 is disposed on the first substrate 10. The first die 11 electrically connects to the first substrate 10 by a plurality of first wires 15. The sub-package 12 comprises a second substrate 121, a second die 122 and a second molding compound 123. The sub-package 12 electrically connects to the first substrate 10 by a plurality of second wires 16. The second die 122 is disposed on the second substrate 121. The second molding compound 123 encapsulates the second die 122. The spacer 13 is disposed between the first die 11 and the second molding compound 123. The first molding compound 14 encapsulates the first die 11 and the sub-package 12. In addition, a plurality of metal bumps 17 are formed on the bottom surface of the first substrate 10.
In the conventional die package structure, the spacer 13 must be disposed between the first die 11 and the sub-package 12, so that there is enough space on the first die 11 for wire bonding. Therefore, the steps of die packaging and the components of the package will increase.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a die package structure to solve the above-mentioned problems.